


Demonology

by ButterflyDragon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Demons, F/M, Minor Violence, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyDragon/pseuds/ButterflyDragon
Summary: (A series of One-shots, about the demons in League of Legends, and demon AU's)Demonology is typically considered a hard subject to study, largely due to it's exponentially higher death rates than other, similar, fields, due to the increased risk of your targets noticing you.Somehow, this has not put off everyone, even after the third time Fear itself took an incorrect fact in a paper personally. Very, very personally.
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> So, while I love Seraphines lore as it is (all of the criticism people have of her ‘not fitting in with Piltover’ and ‘Being too naïve’ is the kind of stuff I’ve told myself about my dreams, so I kinda relate to her a lot, even if she is just a character!) Making guesses about her lore in the leadup to release was ridiculously fun! So, I wanted to do a little oneshot based on one of my favourites (if nothing else, than for how wrong it was), with some changes to reflect her actual lore. Ended up lumping it in with some other one-shot ideas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphine is Piltover and Zaun's rising star, a young girl who appeared from nowhere determined to unite the divided twin cities with songs that speak directly to peoples souls. 
> 
> But something dark lurks beneath her bubbly exterior, and that darkness may be the cause of a tragedy not even her songs can fix...

_Gather round children, and listen to the tale… of the Bliss Siren…_

Seraphine took a deep breath and clasped her crystal necklace tightly, so tight it hurt. Her hands always shook before a performance- with the strange cocktail of nerves and anticipation that blended together to a rush of adrenaline. The cheering crowd and their sad, swirling songs shouldn’t help, but they felt strangely grounding. The world outside being as tumbled as her mind was reassuring- she wasn’t alone, but they were here for _her_ and she would not disappoint.

_As the old legends say, Demons are born from emotions, or to put it better, they **are** emotions._

She picks the saddest, loneliest voice in the crowd- from the glimpses, she gathers he is a Zaunite, beholden to a local chem-baron. He’d dreamed of being a musician, and so was coming to one last concert before… no. She couldn’t do anything to help his situation- not yet at least but she could give him just enough small hope to keep him going until she _could._ She opened her mouth, letting a clear note escape, carefully cultivated to mirror and inverse his sorrowful dirge. He looked up, suddenly focused. She built on it, gathering the others in the crowd- a mother, worried her shop might not make enough for her family to stay in Piltover, taking her boys to the free concert to hide her fears; A thief, hoping to pick pockets of the distracted crowd to afford her sister’s medicine; an inventor, worried about being kicked out of the university and hoping for inspiration. She gathered all of their songs, making a beautiful melody- reminding them they weren’t alone, and no matter how bad things my look now, they could get better.

_But of course, demons are also beings of evil- they are both, emotion given form in the darkness. So, what became of the demon born from bliss, you may ask? Well… she may be the darkest of them all._

An empty promise, for now.

One day- someday- she’d actually believe it. But that wasn’t today. Today she was just telling a crowd of desperate people what they needed to know to feel like they could make it one more day. She’d do the same tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that- every day until her words wrang true even to her own jaded ears. Until the world was a genuinely brighter place, filled with bliss.

One that had no more need for her.

_After all, while Agony’s Embrace may flay your skin from your bones…_

“M-miss Seraphine!” A young, male voice called as she slipped away from her concert, the crowd dispersing as she snuck away. It was the inventor- he had been at the entrance to the alleyway she had chosen to sneak away down. He looked relatively plain, with forgettable brown hair slicked back and some plain glasses framing his face. But his song… he’d figured out the issue with his latest prototype during her performance and he burned with a loud and booming joy, drowning out any hint of his earlier sorrowful downbeat. Oh no.

_And ol’ Tahm Twocoats will drag you down the river long…_

“I’m sorry for following you, I must look like a total creep- oh god I didn’t even think about that! I just- I saw you heading of on your own and, and I know how heavy those hextech rigs you have can get! So I thought I’d offer to help! N-not that you can’t do it on your own! J-just, if you need a hand-?” he sighed, taking a breathe to collect himself before offering his hand, awkwardly letting it drift to the back of his neck as he remembered hers were full, “Hi, I’m Ben! I’m a big fan, and I saw you might need help but, uh, you seem to have it handled and, uh, if you want to be alone or, whatever, I’ll leave. Right away. Just say the word.”

No. Nonononono. She couldn’t deal with this, not just after a performance. She clawed at the Hextech crystal around her neck, holding the disconnected speakers in one hand as she focused on the Brackern crystal’s screaming agony. _Anything_ to drown out the bliss this boy was feeling. It wasn’t enough- it was all too much, the happy crowd, the effort to only take what she needed, the exhaustion of a big performance, the crystals drain from use- and now, this boy filled with bliss and not a witness in sight.

She sang a note.

_The Bliss Siren makes death seem merciful!_

He looked confused, for as long as he could feel anything at all. At least he didn’t have time to suffer. Agony always embittered the taste. Then, he was under her thrall. He started mindlessly walking towards her, his colour already fading, his song growing dull. He was right in front of her, everything in her screamed at her to run, not let this innocent boy be the one to suffer for her mistakes, to stop singing and let him go. But her body disobeyed, and despite her prayers he would be stronger, Ben continued to walk towards her, utterly entranced.

_She’ll suck you dry of joy!_

He reached out. His hand brushed her jacket as her song reached its quiet climax. He grinned, eyes wide with sheer, mindless joy, still faintly glowing the pink of her magic…

_Leaving but an empty husk behind…_

…And she threw herself back, shoving him away and dropping the speakers.

_For while kindness’ nature may not be cruel…_

Seraphine scrambled back against the high walls of the alley, sobs wracking her body as she curled into a ball. Even as the high of the taste of his bliss ran through her, she felt weaker than ever. Soon, she would get up. Convince him he saw nothing. Convince him to hide her secret. But for now, she couldn’t bare to look the poor fan whose song nearly joined the broken symphony in her mind- countless voices she’d silenced over the long, lonely centuries. To check if he would join them anyway.

She lived on her crowds where she could- skimming the tiniest amounts off the top- but she could never resist forever. The brackern helped, a point of such agony to distract her from the bliss, but what would she do when the dual cities no longer need a unifying voice? She couldn’t let such a noble and caring species suffer eternally for her own selfish needs. As soon as she was done unifying Piltover and Zaun, she would restore the Brackern and, with them, her only method of control. And, from there, it was only a matter of time until she slipped during a _concert_.

“What… the hell was that?”

_Well, darkness has never cared much for nature._

-

“…and so, if you hear a beautiful voice on a sea-salted night, don’t stop to listen- for the Siren is hunting! And if she charms you with her song, she’ll lure you to her side… _forever!_ ” and the old man jumped to his feet, chasing his grandchildren around the room to the tune of their exited squeals. He happily chased them to their beds, settling them down before going to sit down on his worn, beaten leather sofa and pour himself a drink.

“Did you have to tell them that story?”

He turned to his wife with a small, guilty smile. He knew she had been listening, no matter how she pretended to be engrossed in her book. “They asked. Their classmates made a game about it and, well… you know they got my curiosity; they were going to hear the story somewhere. At least I gave them the gore-less version.”

She sighed and came to sit beside him. She wasn’t wearing her necklace for once- a much nicer one than when they first met, which he’d spent years tinkering with and improving- and looked exactly the same as she had the day they first met now the grandchildren were asleep. “If Nocturne visits, you’re the one comforting them.”

“I know.” Just like Ben knew that wasn’t what really bothered his wife, “And I’ll be there when they’re old enough to know the truth, Sera.”

Seraphine smiled sadly, still laden with worry, “I know you will. You’re always besides me.”

“’Till death do us part, at least.”

She swatted him lightly on the shoulder, her eyes dancing with a sad mirth “Don’t joke about that!”

He just laughed, and she reluctantly joined him. They wouldn’t have an eternity, and his mortal lifespan would be gone in a flash to her, but she would always treasure his gift. She had long since memorised the schemata, even when he was gone she would never lose the control she finally had over her nature.

And so, the tale of the Bliss Siren reaches its end. And the legend of the Angel of Hope was barely beginning.


	2. Eternal Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn is the immortal embodiment of Agony. So long as pain exists, so shall she. She never feels pain herself, she inflicts it with glee. She doesn't miss that brief spree as a popstar in the slightest, or the friends she made.
> 
> Evelynn, immortal embodiment of Agony, is also a liar.

Evelynn sighed heavily as she rested her chin on the balcony railing, the bodies cooling behind her. These little snacks would barely tide her a week for how long they lasted- and for so much effort too! With all of the high-tech security systems the Programs had implemented throughout the city, it was almost enough to make her job _hard_ , and that was no fun!

It was almost enough to make her regret not doing some silly little protest thing when 1984 started becoming real. Almost. They hadn’t improved enough for her to be that frustrated _quite_ yet- at least, not with all the passive suffering they created. Oh it was barely junk food to be sure, but it was _so easy_ to find in this era! It had become the equivalent of those silly packet noodles Akal-

Regardless, if they became a problem, she could easily _fix_ them. Why, with the amount of ill-content around she may not even need the small push she usually gave. Rome had been a masterstroke, but to fell a civilisation without so much as raising a Lasher? Now _that_ would be something.

Well, she probably wouldn’t take the credit. Let some younger demon have the ego boost, she had plenty of ego to go around. Far too much if you took the words of a certain dan-

And anyway, she had a funny feeling even when they had been dealt with by some tragic tortured hero, this ‘Program’ lot would still find a way to make things annoying for the one really behind their fall- they seemed like the slippery sort. Much easier on her to stay off of that particular shit-list. Especially hunting alo-

She glared down at the corpse. Gave him a kick. Fucking asshole making her nostalgic. He just _had_ to actually deserve this, making her all sappy for that stupid time she tried happiness for a while. Really, she hardly missed it. Much worse taste. Never really did it for her. And only feeding on people who deserved it was such a _hassle._

…It hadn’t been when Ahri was there. She had a knack for finding the real monsters in a crowd.

With a sigh, Evelynn slipped into her Shade form and scaled the hotel. This was going to be one of _those_ nights. Where every little thing reminded her of that dumb, brief whirlwind of a ‘lifetime’ she’d led. Really, her greatest regret was making such great earworms. _~Straight up Villain, yeah no chillin~_

“Well, this _is_ a rare sight, Evelynn.”

Eve spun around, glaring. “What do you want, River King,”

Tahm chuckled, his whiskers curling, “Just a warning, Agony. Your latest little snack was one of mine- now I know this wasn’t an intentional slight-”

“Of course it wasn’t.” Evelynn snapped, “Fuck off, eat faster if you want to finish your meals River King.”

Tahm did not, in fact, fuck off. Instead, he walked closer, plopping himself next to Eve with a smile. “Want to have a little chat with Ol’ Tahm Twocoats?”

“No. What’s your price.”

Tahm hummed consideringly, “You apologise for stealing my meal?”

“Yeah, sure, what’s your real price?” Eve glared over her Lashers, which had instinctively and _annoyingly_ and not at all comfortingly wrapped around her knees whiles she sat. “My next kill? A favour?”

“Honesty for… roughly 15 minutes, no requirement to answer any questions, but no posturing allowed.”

“Fuck you.” Eve glowered. “…Do you remember that silly little fox I used to hunt with?”

“Ah yes, Ahri was it?”

“Yeah.” Eve sighed, glaring at the stars, “Just… missing her. She made hunting easier.”

“Hm.” Tahm smiled, fatherl- _condescendingly,_ “And is that everything botherin’ you darlin’?”

“…And Akali. And Kai’sa. Singing was fun, for a time. Made for easy mea- ack.” The lie caught itself on her tongue, and Eve shot Tahm a glare, “Can’t your magic come in like, strawberry? I appreciate the aesthetic, River King, but the fishy taste leaves a _lot_ to be desired.”

“Sorry, no can do, Agony,” Tahm smirked, chuckling slightly, “Was strawberry her flavour then?”

“No,” Eve smiled softly, “Her magic tasted like… well, like her stupid little soul. All sparkles and nobility, laced with that delicate sadness.” She chuckled, “She always said I tasted like _chocolate,_ of all things, for some reason- something about ‘sugary sweetness’ that hides a ‘delectable darkness’? I could never follow her logic.”

“What about the others? Akali and… Kaisa was it?”

“Kai’sa. There was an apostrophe, after the Void claimed her anyway.” Eve hummed a few bars, “Slave drivers, the both of them. I’ve considered using some of Kai’sa’s warm ups as torture methods, and Akali hid it well but she was just as nuts about training… so was Ahri I suppose- we all were. After all… Akali was only human. Kai’sa didn’t even have that long.”

She could remember it like it was yesterday. Of all those short, mortal days, those three were the ones she remembered most clearly. Kai’sa died quickly- one day she was fine, the next her body began its gradual, mortal, deterioration, and the parasites which had kept her free of Kindred’s grasp for so many more years than she’d been owed abandoned her for a fresher host- one a lot less reluctant to kill, as it turned out. In the end, it’s choices in hosts had become so annoying Evelynn had chosen to deal with it _personally._

Even in her own mind, Tahm’s magic squirmed at the half-truth.

Akali had been next, of course. She was, for all her prowess as a fighter _and_ a rapper, still entirely mortal. Still, she lasted longer than Eve ever thought she would- ultimately, it was most certainly Wolf’s jaws waiting for her, as her body simply lost its fight to time. Eve almost chuckled, thinking of the hell Akali would’ve given The Eternal Hunters.

But Wolf always gets his prey.

To say Ahri had been a surprise would be wrong- she had known Ahri was not truly immune to the Kindred’s touch, not as she was. But she also knew Lamb’s arrows would not easily find their marks, and Wolf’s jaws would close on empty air many a time before they found her throat. Ahri’s immortality was strange, with rules and conditions and an overwhelming need to feed, not just for power and form, as Evelynn did, but for life. Ultimately, she never learned which of the little fox’s rules were broken- one day Ahri was beside her, hunting together, the next the fox was giving a tearful goodbye, apologising for leaving her alone.

Idiot. She was the one dying, why the fuck was she apologising.

It must have been raining while she was lost in thought- that was the only reason for her face to be this wet and _no_ Tahm’s magic _wasn’t_ giving her a migraine, fuck off. Tahm had an arm gently laid on her shoulders, silent for once. “Wanna grab a snack, Evie? My treat?”

“…sure. Sorry for taking that asshat earlier.”

Tahm chuckled, “All I wanted to hear, M’dear,”

Together, Addiction and Agony hopped into the darkness, ready to torment some cruel souls far past the point of breaking.

Somewhere, far outside the cities boundaries, an escaped Project Assassin idly hummed the catchy pop song stuck in her head.

Somewhere, far up in the skies, the Bullet Angel sealed another contract, and the loneliness, ever-hanging on her shoulders, felt slightly lighter for just a moment.

Somewhere, beyond the veil of death, the Spirit of Salvation smiled at her dearest friends, so far strayed from her path.


End file.
